Chibi Anno
Chibi is a citizen in the city which was under Scorpius’ protection and apart of the roleplay featured in Newly Despaired: Disaster City. While he doesn’t have an Ultimate title, Chibi is known for his small and childlike appearance, as well as he odd choice in clothing and weird liking towards cats. While he seems to be able to run quite fast, he doesn’t have physical capability nor does he have much smarts. Futhermore, he tends to panic in certain situations very easily. History Early Life Not much is known about Chibi’s past in detail, due to him and the rest of the survivors focused on survival. However, it is known that he was a twin to his sister, who apparently died at birth. In addition to his kwashiorkor, it is also suggested that Chibi’s twin sister had stolen some of his proteins during his mother’s pregnancy. During his early ages, his mother had felt guilty for not being able to provide Chibi with the proper food needed, as well as the death of her daughter. Not only that, but she and Chibi both were being abused by her boyfriend. Chibi for years of his life dealt with abuse, lack of food, and witnessing his mother drink loads of alcohol each day, which he thought was milk. Eventually, his father had abandoned him, which his mother wouldn’t notice until the next day. Chibi hadn’t learned to walk nor talk before this, and had learned from the neighborhood cats. He often followed them, learning from their movements. It wasn’t until he was adopted by a mother with a 7 year old daughter that this changed, and he was provided with the correction education and care that he needed. While he sometimes runs like a cat and meows, he usually attempts to stop it and do what he had learned. He was also given the cat suit he wears during this time, so that he could still feel like he was a cat but not act like one. Chibi only went to school for one day, however it was mentioned that he was stuffed in a locker as well as a dumpster, and thrown into the pool water. He also mentioned he had to be saved by a teacher since he doesn’t know how to swim. He was never sent back and was to be further tutored by his new adoptive family. Hotel Party Chibi along with 11 other people had attended a party in the hotel (which was to be protected under Scorpius). There, he had connected with Yvonne and tried to talk to other people as often as he could, but he seemed to scared and shy of the others, which soon changed. While Chibi continued to enjoy the party, the city had been attacked by Orion. Frightened, he has ran back and forth, both in and out of the hotel. Eventually, he and the others had made his way to the bookstore. The Death of Yvonne When inside the bookstore, Chibi had been the one to recognize Yvonne was missing and in the streets. He along with a few of the others managed to get her inside, however her fate was inevitable. Yvonne gave Chibi her necklace, and there she died. Chibi was against throwing her outside, however seemed pleased when the idea of a burial was suggested. From then on, Chibi tried to help out more with survival. He and Hana went to the restaurant to get supplies, and they were successful. However, he couldn’t help when noticing Akihiko getting stabbed through the stomach, once again entering his panic phase. When arriving to the Scorpius base, Chibi was desperate to help Komaru and Akihiko in their fighting with the Reaper, since he felt guilty regarding the death of the others. He was often held back by Hana. However, Chibi did manage to open the hatch for Akihiko, which ended up causing his death since he had gotten stabbed when being let out. Chibi tried to follow him, however his tail got stuck in the hatch and he was left hanging on the ceiling. After being captured by Orion and imprisoned by them, Chibi still had hope that they could escape somehow. Appearance Chibi a short person, only be the height of 3’5”. He took the role of the short and toonie character for the season. He tends to wear a black cat suit which has a white belly, and pink paws. Underneath the suit he has short brown hair, and he would usually wear jeans and a puffy blue jacket if not his cat suit. Personality Chibi is a caring and outgoing person, once he gets past her slight nervousness and fear around new people. While he does want to care for others, his panic can set in when he’s in a stressful situation. Afterwards, he’ll usually feel guilty for not being able to help, and will always want to be able to do more. He seems to have taken an odd liking to cats, as well as he doesn’t seem too bothered when talking about his past nor being around dead bodies (unless he witnessed their death). Relationships Family: Mother Chibi’s relationship with his mother was never touched upon during the roleplay, however it is suggested that he likes her, and that she wasn’t the one to abuse him. It was mentioned that she drank a lot, and Chibi believed it to be milk, however he was still worried for her because she drank a lot of it. Father The relationship between Chibi and his father was not one of caring. Instead, it was one of physical abuse towards Chibi, with no retaliation. Because of this, Chibi doesn’t like his father, however he still cares for him and wants the best for him. Adoptive Family: Adoptive Mother Chibi loves his adoptive mother like he would love his normal mother. They each love each other very much, and the new mother wants to make sure Chibi has the future he deserves as well as he gets the proper education and food he needs. The adoptive mother taught Chibi how to walk, talk, read, and do math. Since she didn’t want Chibi to feel too much change, so she decided to give him a cat suit so he could still feel like he did before. Adoptive Sister While it was only touched upon, it is implied that Chibi and his younger adoptive sister had a close relationship. The two often played with each other, whether it was a game like hide and seek or playing with dolls. Chibi was treated as the younger sibling which he really enjoyed. Disaster City Cast: Yvonne Prinlanna Even though the two only had a few conversations, Chibi quickly grew attached to her since she was the first one to talk to him. The two cared for one another, though it didn’t show until Yvonne had been laying on her death bed. Due to her death, this sparked the feeling for wanting to protect everyone else. Hana Moku While Chibi considered everyone around him to be a friend, Hana was the first person to call him a friend back. Hana seemed to be concerned for Chibi when he talked about his past. The two did care for each other, and it was apparent when Hana stopped Chibi from attacking the reaper many times. Trivia *Chibi was the first toonie character to be used by River. *Chibi’s talent which was removed for the roleplay was Cat Enthusiast. *Chibi’s design (and removed talent) came from Kei’s first beta design.